Like A Phantom Limb
by rockofmarduk
Summary: Everyone feels like their missing something. Even the Red Skull. A Red Skull/Captain America Slash fanfic.


**Like A Phantom Limb**

By rockofmarduk

Author's Note: My diseased mind was inspired by the movie and the comic First Vengance. Also the fact that I couldn't find a slash fic with them both inspired me to write one myself. First Captain America story. Enjoy!

Johann Schmidt a.k.a The Red Skull stared absently out the large window of his office. Anyone who would have seen him would not think it odd as it was usual for the Skull to peer down at his troops and watch them like a hungry spider going after a fly. Or to gaze up at the stars, looking for the gods that he dreamed of so much. But tonight it was different. There were no troops practicing their routines, and the clouds blanketed the sky, blocking out the stars, leaving an earie feeling of darkness and forboding. But the Red Skull took no notice of it. His mind was a hundred miles away, thinking of one thing and one thing only...

...Steven Rogers...Captain America.

Ever since his first meeting with the man he was all he could think about. Hell, he was even starting to dream about him, a fact that kept him awake for long hours at night, for fear of dreaming of the blond haired, blue eyed young man. He'd wake up in a sweat, his face even redder then it was now as he remembered the things he did to the Captain in his dreams. And the things he in return did to him. And because of these sleepless nights he found himself trying to stay awake and alert as he tried to finish his master plan. Oh he kept it well hidden from his troops and the scientists under the guise of anger and frustration for work not finished.

Everyone except for Dr. Zola. It was like the man would see right through his facade and see the inner termoile underneath. But like the smart man that he was he kept his mouth shut and didn't ask any questions that the Skull wouldn't bring up himself.

Sighing Schmidt returned to his desk and stared at the photograph's that a spy of his had taken of his most captivating subject yet. Every photo was of the Captain, on missions, talking to the troops, even some of him just relaxing after a hard day of making the Skull's life more miserable. Each showed him with a look of determination, a readyness for action, but also of a kind, gentle nature that made him stand out from all the other soldiers. It made the Skull sick to his stomach to see someone waste all that power on helping the innocent and the weak, when he could be using it to destroy and conqour others. However it also made the Captain appear like a greek god come down from the heaven's, the way the masses flocked to him as their own personal savior and protector from the evil's of the world. Just looking at the photo's of Cap made the Red Skull drool like a hungry dog.

Quickly the Red Skull snapped out of his trace and slapped the photo's away, across his desk and onto the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you, fool? He is your enemy! You have a great destiny ahead of you and it has nothing to do with this stupid American." The Skull snorted out in disgust.

Turning back to the window the Skull tried to regain his composure and focus his mind on his future, but stopped when he felt something. Something familure. The same something he felt back at the base when he first encountered Captain America face to face. Opening the window and stepping out onto the teress, the Skull closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the sweet air around him. With his eye's still closed he let that strange feeling guide him, turning his head towards the more heavy wooden area of the woods. His eye's snapped open.

"It's him. He's here." He managed to breath out. He could feel him. He could feel his presence as one would a phantom limb. That was the strange feeling he had been getting. Like something was missing from his person. And now he knew what that thing was. Dr. Erskine's formula did more then give him power, it may have also gave him someone who he could share it with. A kindred spirit if you may.

Turning and walking back into the room Schmidt picked up one of the fallen photograph's off the floor and gazed at it like tiger stalking his prey. It was a picture of Rogers, his helmet removed and a bright smile across his face. Schmidt grinned. "Now if only I could convert you. What am I talking about? I can convert you, I will convert you! We have more in common than you suspect my dear Captain America. As I will show you." Schmidt ran a gloved finger across the glossy photograph as a plan formed in his mind. "Oh yes my Captain. You will be mine, whether you like it or not."

Slipping the photo into the pocket of his uniform the Skull strolled out of his office and towards his master bedroom, ready to dream of a certain star-spangled man.

... Somewhere in the woods...

Steven Rogers a.k.a Captain America stopped dead in his tracks as he felt himself drawn towards looking at the sky. He felt something, it was only for a moment, but it was the same something he felt when he first met the Red Skull. It felt a little like when he first met Peggy, but not as intence nor as confusing as it usually was with women. It was something else entierly. Also was if he was missing something. But what?

"Hey Captain!"

Steve quickly turned around to see Dum Dum running up to him. "The rest of the men are waiting on your orders. Is something up?" Dum Dum asked, looking around as if ready for a fight.

The Captain just smiled and shook his head. "No it's nothing. Come on let's get moving. We need to be at the rendezvous point by morning."

As they turned to leave, Steven glanced one last time over his shoulder towards the sky. What ever it was, it was gone now. Shaking his head Captain America disappeared back into the woods to rejoin his teammates and continue the fight.


End file.
